So-called "tandem" landing gears are already known. The Applicant has been manufacturing and selling numerous types for many years. However, not all of them are compatible with the available fixing points on various kinds of aircraft structure.
The main object of the invention is to provide fuselage landing gear of the type having wheels in tandem and which is raised in a plane parallel to the fuselage, said landing gear being of simplified design and being as light as possible so that when raised the landing gear occupies as small a volume as possible.